


All our tomorrows are but a dream

by capeofstorm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, F/M, M/M, Plague, Pseudo Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capeofstorm/pseuds/capeofstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful what you wish for because you just might get it. Sirius is back from the veil. But his return sparked an epidemic in the wizarding world. Can Hermione stop it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All our tomorrows are but a dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letterstonorah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letterstonorah/gifts).



> Written for hh_sugarquill summer exchange on LJ. It was a pleasure to write this for you, Nora! Beta'd by meave100.

Hermione and Luna were holidaying in the country, spending their time curled up around each other with books and sweet kisses, when Harry Flooed them. He was the only one who knew where they were and promised not to disturb them during their third wedding anniversary unless it was a life or death matter.

The fireplace spat Harry out, his clothes wrinkled, his hair wild, his expression even wilder.

"Hermione – Ministry – Sirius – veil – come!"

Hermione jumped out of the bed, her nakedness forgotten. She grabbed Harry by his shoulders to steady him.

"Harry, calm down. Breathe, breathe, now tell me what happened."

Harry took a few gulps of air, his hands squeezing Hermione's wrists painfully. He looked her straight in the eye.

"The Ministry noticed activity in the veil. It – Sirius is back, Hermione. Sirius is back!"

Hermione didn't even process what Harry said before Luna was dressed, packed their things with a swish of her wand and threw a sundress at Hermione. She came up and freed Hermione from Harry's grasp, taking him by the hand.

"Put on that dress, Hermione. It brings out the colour of your eyes. We need to say hello to Sirius."

"I – yes," she stammered out, pulling the dress over her head, summoning a pair of knickers and putting them on.

Luna took Harry to the Floo, sending him in front of her. She smoothed Hermione's hair and kissed her gently.

"It will be alright."

Hermione nodded at her wife gratefully and stepped into the Floo.

She stepped out of the Floo right into Harry's arms. He spun her around in circle, his hard, muscular body cradling hers. They drew in curious stares but Hermione learned to ignore them a long time ago. She wrapped her hands around Harry's neck and squeezed hard.

"He's back, Hermione, he's back!"

Hermione drew apart, putting her hands on each side of Harry's face. She heard the Floo activate behind her, felt Luna touch the small of her back to let her know she was there. Hermione smiled widely.

"Let's go see him."

Harry let go of her only to take her hand, their fingers entwined together. Ever since the year on the run they found it calming, grounding. Hermione took Luna's hand in her other hand, squeezing gently and feeling a squeeze in return. They walked through the Ministry lobby to the elevators and took the first available one. Harry punched the button and they swivelled down, the drop making Hermione's stomach ride up to her throat. She still wasn't a fan of heights and the wizarding world's ways of dealing with them.

They stepped out of the elevator and made their way to the Head Auror's office. Harry's hand tightened on Hermione's with every step until it became painful. She squeezed his hand back, looking at Luna from the corner of her eye, taking solace in the serene smile on her wife's lips. 

Harry didn't even knock, instead opening the door wide to let them in. Hermione came to an abrupt stop when Harry stood in the doorway without moving, his eyes glued to the form of the man they thought long dead, not paying attention to the Aurors in the room.

It looked like no time at all passed for Sirius. He looked just as Hermione remembered he did when she saw him in the Department of the Mysteries – his hair curly and dishevelled, his skin pale, his eyes haunted with the past. He looked up at them when he heard the door open, his eyes widening in surprise.

No-one said anything for the longest time. Hermione tore her eyes away from Sirius to look at Harry, whose hands were shaking. Hermione freed her hand from his, squeezing his shoulder in the process and pushing him towards Sirius. That seemed to break Sirius out of his staring spell.

"Harry? Is that really you?"

Harry choked a sob as he threw himself at Sirius, his arms locking around the man's torso. Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry, his face hiding in Harry's neck, his hands fisted in the back of Harry's robes.

Luna stood closer to Hermione, their shoulders touching, allowing her wife to lean against her. Hermione closed her eyes against the tears and murmured a quiet prayer to the God she left behind when she came to Hogwarts.

*

Hermione and Luna opted to leave Harry with Sirius for the time being. They Apparated back to Hogwarts where they hurried to Minerva's office.

"Hermione, Luna, I'm surprised to see you. Is everything alright? You weren't due back till later next week?" Minerva looked up from her papers with concern.

"There's a – situation," Hermione hesitated.

"What's wrong?"

Hermione looked at Luna, not sure how to say what happened. She still couldn't quite believe it herself.

"Sirius Black is alive and back with us," Luna said with a small smile at Hermione. 

Minerva dropped her quill on the table, sitting back in shock.

"How - ?"

Hermione shook her head and took a seat opposite of the Headmistress. Luna stood behind her chair, her hands resting on Hermione's shoulder in support.

"We don't know. Harry Flooed us at the cottage saying Sirius was back. We rushed to the Ministry and he – he looks just as he did twelve years ago, Minerva. As if no time at all passed for him."

One of Minerva's hands reached to run at the bridge of her nose, her eyes closed in though.

"I will call the Order. Kingsley will probably be able to see what happened, give us more information from the Aurors. Are they letting him go?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I'm not sure. I believe they will let him go after he is checked out by a Healer. Should we bring him here?"

Minerva nodded and got up, crossing her office to the fire place.

"Yes, this is where Harry lives, after all. I doubt he will want to get separated from Sirius."

Hermione got up from the chair, her sundress swirling around her legs.

"We'll head back to the Ministry, then. One of us will send you a message with our Patroni if we learn anything."

"Please do," Minerva said as Hermione and Luna left her office.

They made way to their rooms, eager to leave their belongings home. Hermione shivered at the chill of the castle's stone walls and made a mental note to grab a robe with her. They arrived in their rooms, waving at the portrait of nymphs before stepping inside. Hermione sighed with relief, she missed being home.

Luna unshrank their things and sent them into their proper places with a muttered spell. Hermione made her way into their bedroom and picked out a robe from their closet, putting it on. 

She made to leave the bedroom before Luna stopped her. 

"Hermione."

"Yes?"

"Slow down."

Hermione took a deep breath and released it as a sob. She reached for her wife, her hands fisting in the back of Luna's dress. She hid her face in Luna's dirty blonde hair, letting the tears flow from her eyes at last. Her body shook with quiet sobs as Luna's fingers drew circles on her back. She loved when Luna held her like that, without needing to utter those nonsensical calming phrases. Hermione appreciated Luna not lying to her, trying to tell her that everything would be alright. 

Luna let her cry as long as she needed, pressing kisses to her hair every few minutes. Hermione sniffled and released her tight grip on Luna's dress, the cloth crinkled where her fingers held it. She stepped back from Luna and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry."

Luna shook her head, her hand under Hermione's chin to raise her head. She looked Hermione in the eyes, her thumb caressing Hermione's cheek.

"You have nothing to apologise for, silly. Are you feeling better now?"

"I am, thank you, love."

"Should we ask Minerva for separate rooms for Sirius? Or do you think he'd rather stay with Harry?"

Hermione smiled and tucked a strand of Luna's hair behind her ear.

"I think it's best if Harry and Sirius be able to have an eye on each other."

"Alright. Do you want to Floo or Apparate back?"

"Let's Floo, it will be quicker."

They Flooed straight to Ron's office at the Auror Department. Ron looked up from the Daily Prophet as Hermione stepped out of the Floo after Luna. 

"What are you two doing here?"

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him.

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Don't tell me you've been hiding in your office all day again."

Ron scowled at her.

"Malfoy is out for my blood, some stupid report or something. What's up?"

"Sirius is back."

Ron laughed, slapping his hand on his knee.

"Good one, 'Mione, next time choose something more believable to pull my leg!"

He noticed neither she nor Luna joined his mirth. 

"You aren't joking."

Luna nodded.

"Harry Flooed us earlier, we saw him. He's in the Head Auror's office with Sirius now."

Ron got up from his chair and stalked out of his office.

"Why am I always the last one to hear about things?"

Hermione and Luna followed him, nodding at Hestia Jones who was speaking to a colleague. Ron knocked sharply on the door of the Head Auror's office and opened the door without waiting for the leave to enter. He stood still in the door, gaping at the sight in front of him. He turned to Hermione and Luna who stood behind him.

"Bloody hell, you were serious."

"That would be me, actually," came Sirius' raspy voice.

Harry let out a laugh at that – albeit it sounded hysterical to Hermione. She made her way into the office and came closer to Sirius. She extended her hand as if to touch him only to have him grab her hand and stand up, pulling her into a bear hug. She closed her eyes and hugged him tightly. He let go of her and she stepped back, letting Ron greet Sirius with a brief hug and a slap to his back.

"And who's this?" Sirius asked, looking at Luna.

Hermione extended her hand to Luna who tangled their fingers together.

"Sirius, this is Luna Lovegood, my wife. Luna, this is Sirius Black, as you already know."

"Nice to finally meet you, Sirius," Luna said in that melodic voice of hers. 

Sirius raised his eyebrows at Hermione and shook Luna's hand.

"Pleasure is all mine, Madam Lovegood."

"Please, call me Luna."

Someone cleared their throat, making them look at them. Kingsley Shacklebot, the current Minister of Magic, stood in the door.

"As I live and breathe, I never thought I'd see you again, Sirius."

"You got old, Kings."

Kingsley laughed at that, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"It's been twelve years since you saw me last, my friend. I'd expect to get old in the mean time."

Sirius wobbled, Harry's hand immediately shooting to steady him, guiding him to sit down.

"Twelve years?"

Kingsley coughed, looking uncertain.

"I thought they told you already – "

"The Healer told us to take our time with that," the Auror cut in.

"So he's been already checked out?"

"Yes, Minister. We had a Healer come as soon as we realised what happened. Mr. Black has been cleared, he's in good health, all things considered."

"Does that mean we can go now?"

The Auror turned to look at Harry.

"I believe so, yes. As long as you let us know the whereabouts of Mr. Black for the next few weeks so we can get in touch with you if needed, you can go, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded his thanks and stood up, offering his hand to help Sirius up.

"Could we use your Floo?"

"Of course, not a problem. Where will you be staying?"

"You can reach us at Hogwarts," Hermione cut in. 

Ron slapped Sirius on the back again.

"I will see you soon – have to finish my shift. It's good to have you back, mate."

Harry turned to Kingsley, his head nodding towards the Floo.

"I'll get to Hogwarts soon. We need to hold a press conference soon, so I need to talk to the Healer and Aurors who were the first to respond," Kingsley explained with a look at the Auror, who nodded his assent.

"We'll be right behind you," Luna promised Harry.

No-one commented on the fact that Harry and Sirius took the Floo together, squeezing in the fireplace tightly before Harry gave the directions to his quarters. 

*

Sirius had been back for a week when Harry finally let him out of his sight – and that only because Hermione was there, threatening to hex him if he didn't go take a shower and leave Sirius alone for five minutes. Harry scowled, as he was wont to do, but left with one last glance at Sirius. 

Hermione sighed, exasperated. Really, Sirius was still in Harry's quarters, just in another room. She looked at him and softened. She could see why Harry was so protective of him.

"So you're married to a bird? Can't say I saw that one coming."

Hermione quirked her lips in a small smile.

"What did you see coming, Sirius?"

Sirius stretched on the couch, his shirt riding up to expose his stomach. Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him and Sirius grinned bashfully.

"Just checking if you're batting for both teams," he said with a laugh as she scowled. "I thought you'd be with Ron or Harry, actually. Harry, to be honest."

Hermione sat down in the armchair opposite of the couch and shook her head.

"I thought I'd be with Ron, too. But, well. We tried and it didn't work. We're better off as friends. And then one day I finally saw Luna, saw her for real. We've been together for seven years now, married for four."

Sirius brushed his hair with his fingers, scratching the back of his neck.

"Wow. You were always mature for your years but this… wow."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. Harry and Ginny nearly got married, too!"

Sirius looked at her in surprise, sitting up and leaning closer to her.

"Really?"

"Well, yes. Harry didn't tell you?"

"No," Sirius shook his head. "He told me about the war and the Horcruxes and the camping – thank you for being there for him, Hermione – but he never mentioned that."

"Uh, well – "

Sirius reached to take her hand in his, squeezing tightly.

"Please, tell me. I don't know why he didn't tell me but please, Hermione."

Something in his voice made her waver and tell him what happened.

"They started dating in our sixth year. Harry broke up with Ginny after professor Dumbledore's funeral to keep her safe. After the war they got back together. It was – everyone was really messed up, Sirius. People clung to what they knew, what they hoped which is why it took Harry so long to let go of Ginny. They were together for five years before he finally broke up with her. I was already with Luna then and he often stayed over at our's. It was obvious he and Ginny wanted different things. Harry – " she stopped, unsure if she was to continue.

This was supposed to come from Harry, she thought. She had no right to out him to Sirius. If Harry hadn't told him yet then obviously he had his reasons for it. 

She was brought out from her musings by Sirius squeezing her fingers again. She looked at him, his eyes afraid of what was to come.

"He was in a pretty bad shape," she decided to keep Harry's secret for now. "I finally got him to talk to a Muggle counsellor, a family member of one of our Muggleborn classmates. Harry was diagnosed with PTSD – that's post traumatic stress disorder. It's an anxiety disorder. Harry numbed himself to everything. He went through his life as if he was in a dream. He had terrible nightmares, still has them, actually. He'd avoid me and Ron and he'd shut himself in Grimmauld Place for days on end. Ginny was keyed into the wards but even she couldn't help Harry. It took me a day to dismantle the wards before I got to Harry. I – I was so scared when I saw him, Sirius. He looked so sick, so gaunt and pale," Hermione brushed away the tears that spilled over her cheeks.

She felt Sirius kneel in front of her, her hands hidden in his bigger palms, his forehead resting on her knees as he took in what she told him. 

"Ron and I managed to check him into a Muggle hospital where he was on suicide watch. I made sure Darcy – the counsellor we knew – was his doctor so that he could finally start talking about it. He was so choked up about killing Voldemort, Sirius. He felt guilty for having survived when Remus, Tonks, Fred all died. Darcy started him on Muggle medication to help with his anxiety but it didn't work. Darcy worked with Terry Boot, one of our classmates who was brilliant at potions, to come up with something that would help wizards with anxiety. They tested it on Harry and after a few months, it helped. But by that time Harry and Ginny drifted apart and they broke up."

"Oh Merlin, this is my fault. If I hadn't taunted Bella, I'd have been here for him."

Hermione shook her head, her hands cupping Sirius' cheeks to make him look up at her.

"You can't know that, Sirius. What happened, happened. Don't spend your time thinking what could have been. Please, don't do that to yourself and Harry. Just be here for him now, okay?"

"You can bet your sweet arse I will."

"I don't think Luna would be too happy about you commenting on Hermione's arse, Sirius," Harry chimed in from the door. 

Hermione looked up at him, startled. She wasn't sure how long he stood there, listening. Harry caught her eye and gave her a nod and a look and she realised he was there for most of it. She smiled at him, her hands still on Sirius' face. She slid her hands to her knees as Sirius got up and walked over to Harry, wrapping him in a hug. Hermione saw Harry stiffen at first, as he usually did when someone who wasn't Ginny, Ron, Hermione or Luna touched him. He consciously relaxed into Sirius' frame, his hands coming to wrap around Sirius' torso, his head hidden in Sirius' shoulder. Hermione smiled, got up from the armchair and left Harry's quarters.

*

The first case was reported three weeks after Sirius came back. It seemed like a usual run of the mill flu virus at first. The wizard – Jonathan Fresenius, an Unspeakable – presented with high temperature and dizziness. At first he thought it was because of stress and gave it a few days. When his temperature didn't go down after three days, he Flooed to St. Mungo's, too weak to Apparate. He was diagnosed with magical exhaustion and given a few potions to drink as he stayed for observation overnight. The next morning, his magic levels proved to be even lower than the previous day, even though he was given strengthening potions. He was moved from the Magical Bugs and Diseases ward to a secure quarantine when he wouldn't wake up. He was pronounced to be in a magical coma, his magic levels falling with every hour.

On the morning of the fifth day after he started feeling sick, Jonathan Fresenius passed away without waking up from the magical coma. His body was studied by the Healers who were unable to locate the cause of death. 

Fresenius' death was mentioned on page eleven of the Daily Prophet, right beside the obituary for Almodovar Gumpet, the late owner of Fluorish and Blotts. No-one, apart from his co-workers and boss, took notice of Fresenius' death.

*

They were gathered at the Burrow, enjoying the late August sun and Molly's roast beef. Ginny officially introduced Dean Thomas, her fiancé, to her family. Harry was the first out of his seat, scooping Ginny in his arms and twirling her around as she laughed happily. Dean chuckled at the sight, refusing to help Ginny when she asked to be saved from Harry. Hermione hugged Dean briefly, congratulating him, before she moved to free Ginny from Molly's teary bear hug.

"Congratulations, Gin, I'm so happy for you!"

Ginny beamed, her eyes sparkling with joy as she hugged Hermione enthusiastically.

"Thanks, Mione! I never knew I'd be so happy. I can't wait to marry him!"

"Congratulations, Red," Sirius cut in, kissing Ginny's cheeks. "I hope you two are happy together."

Ginny cupped Sirius' cheek in her palm, stood on her tippy toes and whispered something in Sirius' ear. He jerked away abruptly, staring at her in shock. Ginny simply smiled and left them to join Dean.

"Are you okay? What did she say?"

Sirius shook his head and plastered a smile on his lips.

"Never you mind, Miss Granger. Or is it Mrs. Lovegood?"

Hermione let his blatant change of subject pass as she saw Luna joining them.

"It's Mrs. Granger-Lovegood, actually."

Luna draped her arm around Hermione's waist, her blond hair piled up in a messy knot on top of her head, exposing her long neck to the sun. Hermione brushed her hand against Luna's bare shoulder and smiled at her wife.

"Don't kids at school get confused, calling you both that?"

"Not at all. Hermione is still professor Granger and I'm professor Lovegood. We only use the hyphenated surname on paper."

"It will be a mouthful for your kids to pronounce, that's for sure."

Hermione stiffened at that. 

"Actually, that won't be a problem."

"No?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

"We won't be having children," Luna stated, for what it seemed a millionth time.

Both Hermione and Luna decided they didn't want children. They both liked them but had enough being aunts to the whole Weasley family. Ever since they have gotten married, Molly kept dropping hints about adoption. She took it quite hard when Hermione and Luna told her they weren't planning on having any children, which only lead the Weasley matriarch to persist in her not so subtle hints, giving them books about parenting and asking them to baby sit one of her grandchildren or Teddy, hoping it would change their minds. It was a constant battle, one that both Luna and Hermione were beginning to be tired of fighting.

"Good for you, I say," Sirius nodded.

"What – I mean, you're a Pureblood – "

"Yes, so?"

"Aren't children precious to wizards?"

Sirius shrugged.

"Sure. But just because they are precious doesn't mean everyone has to have them, you know? Better you don't have kids than have them and realise you'd rather didn't."

Hermione laughed, surprised.

"Well, won't Molly be happy to hear that you're on our side of this."

Sirius scowled at that, knocking back his drink.

"I love that woman but she needs to stop meddling in people's lives. You'd think the war would change her."

"It changed her. Made her more protective of those she considers hers," Harry joined in.

Hermione smiled at him, noticing how he stood close to Sirius, close enough to brush their arms together. She narrowed her eyes, looking between the two of them, an idea forming in her head.

"If you'd excuse us, Hermione promised to shag me in the pond," Luna stated softly and steered a sputtering Hermione away from Harry and Sirius who stood there, laughing.

"I promised you no such thing!"

"A girl can dream," Luna said with a mischievous smile. "You were about to say something that would have made Sirius and Harry feel awkward."

Hermione shook her head. She twined her fingers with Luna's as they walked to the pond on the Weasley property. 

"I'm afraid Harry is falling for Sirius."

Luna hummed.

"I mean, at first I thought it was just that Sirius was back and Harry missed him but every time I see them together they look… they look like you and me."

"I know. Does it bother you?"

Hermione sighed, reaching her other hand to rub her eyes.

"It should bother me but it doesn't. That's what bothers me."

"I think that with all we went through, some things just seem inconsequential. We learned to take happiness where we found it. Why should we make it harder for Harry?"

"You're right, of course. I just – I don't know how people will react."

Luna smiled sadly as they stopped at the edge of the pond. She took off her dress, throwing it on the ground. She took off her bra and panties and stepped into the water. She looked at Hermione over her shoulder, offering her hand.

"People will react as they always do. It doesn't mean they are right."

Hermione took off her shorts and T-shirt, chucking her underwear along the way and joined Luna.

*

The first week of classes was nearly over, much to delight of both the student and teacher body of the school. Hermione sat besides Luna and Sirius at the High Table, enjoying her breakfast and listening to Sirius recount one of his countless pranks. She chuckled as she paid the owl for her copy of the Daily Prophet and took one glance at it before her mirth died off suddenly. She opened the newspaper with steady hands and read, ignoring Sirius' concerned questions.

"Hermione?"

She looked up at a concerned face of Harry.

"What's wrong?"

She handed him the paper, noticing how the colour drained from his face.

"What in Hades is going on?"

"There's an epidemic spreading throughout the Ministry," Hermione explained quietly, her eyes on the students.

She could make out those who read the article, their faces pale and nervous, deathly still amongst the sea of laughter and chatter.

"Do you think someone engineered it?" Harry asked, passing the newspaper to Sirius.

Hermione shook her head.

"I'm not sure, Harry – "

Whatever else she was about to say was cut off as Minerva stood to address the students.

"Silence, please! As some of you have read in the paper, there's an epidemic spreading throughout the Ministry personnel at the moment. I know many of you have family members working there. I ask you _not_ to contact them at the moment. Your teachers and I will contact the Ministry to find out what is happening. Morning classes are cancelled. Prefects, please escort students to your houses and stay there until your Head of House comes in with more information."

The Great Hall erupted in chatter, whispers and shouts, students getting up in a frenzy. Harry and Hermione shared a glance and got up to help the Prefects with escorting the students. Hermione squeezed Luna's shoulder on her way to her Gryffindors, watching Harry whisper something to Sirius before he went to call his Slytherins to calm down. 

It took her about thirty minutes to calm her Lions down enough to leave them on their own in the Tower. She called the Prefects to her, letting them know they could find her in the Headmistress' office and promising to let them know what was happening as soon as possible. To be sure none of her students would go on a Trioesque mission, she sealed the entrance to Gryffindor before she used the Floo to get to Minerva's office.

"Everything alright with Gryffindors?"

"They're fine, Minerva. I made sure to seal the exit so they wouldn't go snooping. What do we know so far?"

Minerva paced her office, making her way around the seats conjured by the teachers.

"I sent Kingsley a Patronus message, I'm still waiting to hear back."

"I owled my sister, she works in the Magical Games department. She should get back to me soon," Sprout cut in.

Sirius spoke up from where he stood leaning on the wall.

"Harry, why don't you contact Ron?"

Harry nodded, took a mirror from his pocket and enlarged it.

"Ron Weasley," he said, his voice carrying through the silence in the room.

It took Ron a while to answer his mirror. Harry took in a sharp breath at the sigh of him.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Oh Merlin I forgot you were on a leave now."

"Yeah, Bahamas in quite nice this time of the year. Lav is loving it."

"Ron, we need you two to get back."

"Harry, what is it? Is it Mum? Ginny? George?"

Harry shook his head.

"There's an epidemic spreading throughout the Ministry. It's putting people in coma, stripping them of their magic until they die from magical exhaustion."

"Bloody fucking hell. I'll tell Lav to pack and I'll drop by the Ministry – "

"No, don't. We don't know how it's spread. Make your way to Hogwarts, I'll let the rest of the family know to come here."

"I will see you in a few then, mate."

Harry put the mirror away and looked up at his co-workers with a grim expression. 

"What now?"

They looked at one another, unsure what to do besides wait. Hermione cleared her throat and spoke when Minerva nodded at her.

"I think we need to be extremely careful. The paper didn't give us much information, I think getting in touch with St. Mungo's is our best bet. We need to limit our exposure to the rest of the community. Patronus messages will have to suffice, owls and Floo calls might spread the virus around."

"What about our students? What do we tell them?"

"We are acting in loco parentis at the moment," Minerva said with a sigh. "Only those who are seventeen can leave without our permission. Let's make sure we don't let that happen."

A silver lynx glided into the room, coming to a halt in front of Minerva.

"The Ministry is under quarantine, all forms of communication apart from Patronus and two-way mirrors were banned to stop the spread of the plague. It doesn't look good, Minerva. People are sick, some of them are already in comas. The higher your magic levels the longer you seem to last. We've managed to pin point the source of the plague to Department of Mysteries. I will send you all the information I have by owl. Make sure to decontaminate it and get rid of the owl."

The lynx disappeared, leaving the room in stunned silence. Hermione gripped Luna's hand tightly, and looked at the grim determination on Luna's face. Sirius moved to stand besides Harry's chair, his hands resting heavily on Harry's shoulders. Sprout looked pale, her hands worrying her robes. Flitwick looked at the floor, his forehead wrinkled in thought. Poppy Pomfrey was scribbling furiously on a parchment, stopping every few seconds to consider something.

"How will we contact St. Mungo's?"

Sirius' voice startled Hermione from her daze. She looked up at him, waiting for someone to come up with an idea.

"Isn't Susan Bones a Healer?"

Hermione nodded at Luna.

"Yes, yes she is. I can try to contact her with the Galleon, she told me she still carries it around."

"That's a good idea, Hermione. Please contact her while we discuss what we'll tell the students."

Hermione took the Floo to her and Luna's quarters. She rummaged through her nightstand drawer and found the Galleon buried under a stack of old photos and letters. She took it out, blowing the dust off it. It felt solid in her hand, solid and cold. She took out her wand, tapped the coin and sent Susan a message.

_Heard about MoM. What's going on?_

She sat on the bed, staring at the Galleon in her hands. It's been nearly twelve years now since she first came up with it. She traced her fingers along the letters, thinking about all that happened in the mean time. Would the girl she was then approve of who she was now? Would she have regrets? How would she have reacted to what was happening?

The coin heated in her hands, making her jump.

_Nothing I've seen before. Patronus you._

Soon enough a silver eagle soared into the room. It perched on the bed in front of Hermione and spoke in Susan's voice.

"We can't stop the magical drainage. nothing we've tried helps. Scan people's magical levels, it's the only way to see who is infected. I will let you know if we learn anything more. Stay safe, Hermione."

The eagle disappeared, leaving Hermione alone on her and Luna's bed. She hid her face in her hands, sighed and combed her hair back. She grabbed a tie from her nightstand and tied her hair back. She decided to walk back to Minerva's office, checking if the students weren't out of bounds. If she was right about this – as she usually was – she wasn't looking forward to what would happen.

Kingsley said they managed to pinpoint the location of the epidemic to Department of Mysteries. She would need to see if what her gut was telling her was true.

*

Five days later, Hermione was consoling one of her first years. Her father was a Ministry worker and her mother sent her a Patronus message with the news of his death. Marcy, the little girl, cried herself sick when she learned her mother was infected too, the Patronus being the last spell she could have preformed. Hermione cried with her as she thought of all the children who recently lost their parents. 

She was rocking Marcy in her arms, whispering comforting words to the girl when Harry entered her office, his face drawn and tired. Hermione looked at him with teary eyes. 

"St. Mungo's being quarantined. Absolutely no contact."

Hermione closed her eyes against the news, her arms tightening around Marcy. 

"Who's left?" She asked hoarsely.

"Not many. Some in Diagon Alley, though that will probably end soon. Minerva is going to start receiving those who aren't infected. We'll need to start preparing spare rooms for them."

Hermione nodded. She looked at Marcy, wiping away the girl's tears.

"I will keep you safe, Marcy. You have a cousin, right?"

The girl sniffled.

"Martha, she's in Slytherin, she's a sixth year."

"I'm sure professor Potter won't mind if you sleep in your cousin's dorm tonight. Would you like that?"

"Yeah," Marcy nodded, wiping her cheeks with the sleeve of her robe.

Harry nodded his agreement to that.

"Professor Potter and I will escort you to the dungeons. If you need anything, call Kreacher, he's a house elf, he'll help you."

She took Marcy's hand and gestured to Harry to walk with them. They walked in silence punctuated with Marcy's sniffles and hiccups. The castle, usually full of sound and laughter, was eerily silent. Students were confined to their common rooms, only allowed out for their classes, study time in the library and meals in the Great Hall. Surprisingly they didn't resist, too shaken up by what was happening outside of Hogwarts' walls.

Hermione and Marcy entered the Slytherin common room, immediately drawing the students' attention to themselves.

"Marcy!"

Martha, Marcy's cousin ran up to her and enveloped her in her arms, making the girl cry anew. Hermione waited until Martha looked at her before she spoke.

"I gave Marcy my permission to spend the night in your dorm. Professor Potter already agreed."

Martha mouthed thank you at her and Hermione left.

Harry waited for her outside. She bumped his shoulder as she walked besides him and he gave her a small smile.

"Can I talk to you?"

"My quarters okay?"

"Sure," she agreed.

They walked to Harry's rooms. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed Sirius wasn't there. It would make things easier, she thought.

"What is it, Mione?"

"I – I have a theory about how the plague came about. You're not going to like it."

Harry sat down in his chair heavily.

"Just tell me."

"From what I've gathered, the infection started at the veil," she said slowly, gauging Harry's reaction. When he didn't say anything, she continued. "It probably started when Sirius came back. I don't think it closed properly and wherever he was, he brought the bacteria from."

"Why isn't he sick then?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Maybe he's immune. It seems you need to be exposed to the virus for a while before you get infected. The first victim died three weeks after Sirius came back. He was an Unspeakable working on the veil."

"Is there a way to close the veil?"

The look he gave her told her he already suspected what she'd say. It didn't make it any easier.

"If Sirius went back, the veil would probably close."

"I can't lose him again, Hermione. I can't," Harry whispered brokenly.

Hermione's heart ached when she looked at him. She came up to him, enveloping him in a hug. He rested his head against her stomach, her fingers smoothing through his hair.

"There has to be another way. If there's anyone who can find it, it's you, Hermione. Please."

"I will do whatever I can, Harry. I promise you I will find a way to make Sirius stay with you."

Harry squeezed her waist and looked up at her.

"Whatever you need – "

She nodded.

"I will let you know."

Harry closed his eyes and squeezed Hermione's waist.

"I'm in love with him."

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I know."

"He's in love with me."

"I know."

"How long?"

"Since our last party at the Burrow."

Harry laughed at that, his voice breaking.

"That's when he started pulling away from me. We had a huge fight a few days later and we – "

Hermione combed her fingers through his hair, calming him down.

"You know I won't judge you, Harry. Neither will Luna or Ron. It might take him a while to get used to it – "

"Ron knows. He walked in on us once."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"How did he react?"

"He got red."

Hermione hummed.

"And then he started laughing."

"Think he finally cracked?"

"Seeing me and Sirius have sex must have finally broken him."

Hermione startled a laugh at that. Soon enough, she was laughing hard enough she cried. She looked at Harry, who was laughing with her and erupted in another gale of laughter, clutching her stomach.

That was how Sirius found them, his brows disappearing in his hairline.

"What got you two in such a good mood?"

Hermione couldn't answer that, laughing even more as she imagined Ron's expression.

"I told Mione about – about Ron," Harry managed to spit out between bouts of laughter.

"Ah," Sirius said wisely and sat down, watching them laugh.

Hermione wiped the tears from her cheeks and sat down on the ground besides Harry’s chair. She leaned against his legs, taking deep breaths of air.

“I don’t want to rain on your parade but we’ve got some news.”

“What is it?”

Sirus looked to Harry, a tight smile around his mouth.

“We had to contact the Muggle authorities to let them know what happened. With the amount of people who are coming to Hogwarts... It’s best to check if Muggles are immune.”

“That seems reasonable.”

“Minerva asked you worked with the Muggles, Hermione.”

Hermione got up from the floor and brushed her robes clean.

“I’ll go see what she needs me to do, then,” she nodded at them as she left.

She turned around when she walked through the door and caught a glimpse of Sirius looking at Harry tenderly before leaning in for a kiss. Hermione closed her eyes and promised herself she would find another way to stop this epidemic.

*

Working with the Muggle scientists was both easier and harder than Hermione predicted. They took the news of wizards existing sceptically but nevertheless they worked hard to find what exactly caused the virus to attack the magic of its host. Thankfully it turned out that Muggles were immune to the plague. Small mercies, Hermione thought.

The process of separating DNA strands and comparing them with Muggle DNA was a lengthy one. By the time the scientists got back to Hermione, Diagon Alley has fallen and Hogwarts became a refuge to those who were uninfected. Hogwarts was overcrowded, tempers were short and tension ran high. Classes were still held, though not many students or teachers paid attention. It was more for a semblance of having a routine, normalcy, anyway.

Hermione spent her days in a laboratory in London, running interference with Muggle scientists and Hogwarts. She barely saw her wife these days, too exhausted to stay up when she came back from London. She was thankful for the exhaustion as it kept the grief at bay. 

They lost Molly, Arthur and Percy, all of whom were infected in the second wave of the virus. Susan Bones, Ernie McMillan, Padma Patil and Seamus Finnegan were amongst those who perished in St. Mungo’s; at least those were the ones they knew about for sure. Many were declared missing, unable to be reached because of the ban on owls and Floo calls. 

It was nearly ten in the evening when Hermione finally made her way back to Hogwarts. She cast disinfection spells on herself once she stood in front of the Hogwarts gates, and drank a potion she came up with when her seventh year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were making the Drought of Living Death. So far, she hasn’t tested it on anyone but herself. With her daily trips to Muggle London, she had to make sure she wouldn’t catch the virus in any way.

She wasn’t looking forward to sharing the latest news with her colleagues. Muggle scientists found a way to get rid of the plague, one that slipped her mind, brilliant in its simplicity. Brilliant and deadly.

“’lo, Mione.”

Hermione jumped in fright, her wand pointing at a grinning Sirius. She scowled at him, putting her wand away.

“You scared me half to death, you silly man.”

Sirius shrugged, his hands in his jeans pockets. Hermione furrowed her brows, taking a longer look at him. He seemed preoccupied.

“What is it?”

Sirius cleared his throat.

“You don’t beat around the bush, do you?”

Hermione folded her arms on her chest.

“Sirius, I just spent the whole day with Muggle scientists, trying to find a way to save our dwindling community. Can you please get on with it? I’m hungry and tired and haven’t spoken to my wife in nearly a week now.”

“I brought the plague with me.”

Hermione deflated.

“That wasn’t a question,” she said flatly.

“No, it wasn’t. I’m right though, aren’t I?”

Hermione nodded.

“Fuck. I – fuck.”

Hermione reached to squeeze his arm.

“Don’t worry about it. Not your fault. Besides, the Muggles found a way to destroy the virus.”

“How?”

She swallowed, hard.

“We’ll have to burn the Ministry, St. Mungo’s and Diagon Alley.”

Sirius took in a sharp breath.

“I’ll probably cast Fiendfyre, it’s the only way fire won’t get to the Muggle side.”

“I know you’re a powerful witch, Hermione, but the amount of control needed for Fiendfyre...”

“I know.”

“It’s suicide.”

“It’s the only way.”

“Let me do it.”

Hermione took a step back.

“No! No, you can’t. I promised Harry I would find a way to fix this with you staying here. You can’t leave him. Not again.”

“Hermione – “

“No, Sirius. Please, don’t. I’ll figure it out, I promise.”

Sirius sighed.

“Let me walk you to your chambers, then.”

They walked back in silence. The castle buzzed with activity, even so late at night. Mothers were tucking their children in, students were doing their homework. Prefects were making their rounds, nodding at Hermione and Sirius when they crossed paths.

They arrived at the entrance to Hermione and Luna’s rooms. Sirius took Hermione’s arm, stopping her before she entered the portrait.

“What can I give him if you don’t come back?”

“I’ll come back. I have to,” she said resolutely, Luna’s face in her mind.

“You better, Granger. Because I swear to Merlin, I will resurrect you and kill you myself if you don’t come back.”

*

Early morning on Halloween, Hermione got up from her bed, kissed Luna goodbye and left Hogwarts. She made her way to the lab where she put on a hazmat suit and travelled to the Ministry with a team of five scientists. Two fire fighter squads were already waiting there, intent on stopping the fire if Hermione’s control slipped. No matter how many times she explained that water would not quench the fire, they still insisted on doing something. She guessed she understood that.

She closed her eyes, steeled herself before entering the Ministry. She took one look at the bodies laying all over the place and choked back a sob. 

With a whispered word her world became ablaze.


End file.
